A Lovely Turn Of Events
by azureLuna11
Summary: Ladybug swore she would never reveal her identity to anyone, not even to her infamous partner in crime. But when Chat Noir tries to earn her trust one last time, she's not sure how she'll resist his little kitty eyes again - (One-Shot) (Loads of Fluff Ahead)


**Greetings, beautiful people! =) **

**So, this is my very first time writing a Miraculous story, hopefully nothing's too OOC *laughs nervously* **

**Keep in mind, I haven't exactly watched all the episodes in order (I kinda just picked out the ones that sounded the most interesting lol) so there may or may not be some mild spoilers...idk. Just to be safe! **

**Things you should know: Marinette and Adrien are both 17 (almost 18) here, and for the sake of this story, let's just forget about Kagami and the writers ruining Chloe's character development...m'kay? **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_/And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways _

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well me, I fall in love with you every single day - Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran/_

* * *

It was a calm, chilly night in Paris France. Only a few tourists were out casually strolling along the river, admiring the city's beauty.

Ladybug stood atop of one of the elegant buildings, scanning the area for the millionth time. Hawk Moth hadn't been active much recently; which she knew she should be thankful for the peace. But instead it made her a little bit uneasy.

Her worries soon vanished, as she saw her partner swinging towards her at full speed. He landed rather dramatically, which almost made her roll her eyes in exasperation _-he just always has the need to show off doesn't he?-._

"Anything suspicious Ladybug?" Chat Noir questioned, spinning his staff expertly. Flashing his signature grin.

"Not really, unless you consider a young couple buying some balloons is suspicious." She replies playfully, pointing to a man and woman, both smiling brightly as they bought a few red large balloons from a street vendor.

Chat Noir chuckled in response. "I guess Hawk Moth couldn't find any savage toddlers, or angry teenage girls to akumatize tonight."

This time it was Ladybug's turn to laugh, and hit him on the shoulder lightly.

"We've gone through a lot of crazy stuff together huh," Ladybug says, carefully swinging her legs over the edge.

"We sure have," he answered, moving to sit beside her.

The past four years had honestly been a whirlwind. She couldn't remember the half of it. Alya and Nino were still crazy over each other, Chloe _-to everyone's shock-_ had stopped being a brat, and even became a good friend of hers. In short, life was pretty good.

The only thing was she hardly hung out with Adrien anymore. Ever since he told her that he was in love with another girl, she slowly started to distance herself. And became less and less obsessed with him. Even though it hurt, it was for the best. The _huge _crush she had on him wasn't exactly healthy; she remembered all the photos and videos she saved of him on her phone to watch at 3:00 a.m...

_What was wrong with fourteen-year-old me? _

_Well, to be fair, he is a pretty angelic specimen _

_Knock it off Marinette. _

Luka had asked her out a few times last year, but she always ended up turning him down as nicely as she could. It wasn't that she didn't like him, Luka was a cute gentleman, she just felt tired of boys in general. It was high time she loved herself. But, sometimes she still liked to think about how nice it would be to have an honest, romantic relationship with someone eventually...

"Ladybug?" Chat Noir asks, in a slight nervous tone.

"Hm?"

"Before I forget, I sort of...well, I got you something," he spoke softly.

"You did?" Ladybug says surprised, she wasn't sure if today was some sort of special occasion she accidently forgot about.

"Yeah, the other day I just thought how we've been friends for so long. And we still haven't celebrated each other's birthdays yet," Chat scratched the back of his neck anxiously. "So, this gift is pretty overdue."

"Wait, you...got me a birthday present?" Ladybug smiled faintly at her partner's sweet gesture.

"I know it sounds dumb, your actual birthday's probably months from now. But hey, I figured it's now or never right?" Chat Noir winced at his own awkwardness, before revealing a small, fancy box, with scarlet ribbon wrapped around it.

Handing her the little present, Ladybug took off the bow and opened the box; inside was a black, leather bracelet. With a single, shimmering, rose charm.

"Oh Chat, it's beautiful...," she trailed off, admiring the detailed jewelry, and realizing how expensive the bracelet must've cost.

"You can add your own lucky charms to it now," he grinned sheepishly.

"I can't wait," Ladybug beamed.

"May I?" Chat asked politely, gesturing toward her wrist.

Ladybug nodded, giving him back the bracelet and extended her arm. He took her hand in his, and gingerly clasped the bracelet on.

"Merci, mon ami," Ladybug says, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Milady..."

Ladybug couldn't help but stare at him in surprise at hearing the old nickname.

"Listen, we've known each other for nearly five years now, but I only know one side of you. I'm ready to show you who I am. I want us to share our identities with each other, it's time." Chat Noir said confidently, with such a hopeful look in his green eyes.

"Kitty, we've already talked about this," Ladybug sighed sadly.

"Please? I trust you with my life, and I swear I will never let anyone else know who you really are. Believe me, I know how to keep a secret."

Normally, Ladybug would automatically shut him off, and the conversation would be over. Neither of them could know who they are, and that was that. The end. They both knew the consequences. And yet...something was different this time. She didn't have the words to describe it. It was like someone had just reassured her that it was okay for them to know the truth now.

"Alright, let's do it. Before I come to my senses," she muttered, feeling completely stunned at the words that left her mouth.

"Really?" Chat looked up at her with absolute bewilderment and joy.

"We transform back on three," Ladybug says ignoring him, and immediately standing back up.

"One..."

"Two."

"Three."

Ladybug and Chat Noir held their breath as they watched their superhero suits melt away. Then, instead of the powerful Parisian icons, there stood two young teenagers, staring at one another in pure shock.

"Mari?" Adrien murmured in disbelief.

Marinette couldn't move or speak, she felt like a supervillain just struck her with their powers and froze time. He was Adrien. Her partner, that risked his life so many times for her, and had a ridiculous amount of cat puns, was Adrien. The guy that she had fallen head over heels for years ago was _standing right in front of her. _

He stepped towards her carefully, as if afraid she would disappear into the night if he made the wrong move.

"Hi," Adrien says with a warm smile, once he was close enough.

"H-Hey." Marinette replies uncertainly, wanting to smack her forehead for returning to her old stuttering self.

"It's you, it's always been you," Adrien spoke, fondness laced in his voice.

"Yep, it's me." Marinette cursed internally for coming up with that stupid sentence.

"So, you were always my dream girl," Adrien says, brushing Marinette's hair back tenderly.

"...And you always had my heart...," Marinette whispered, grasping his hand gently.

Suddenly, she was thirteen again, blushing hard in the cold rain. Adrien smiling back at her, offering his umbrella. Her heart pounding against her chest, everything seemed right in the world.

From a distance, their kwamis looked at them happily.

"Aw Sugarcube, would ya look at those two lovebirds? It's disgusting, how dare they do this in my presence," Plagg exclaimed in disapproval. Tikki shushed him and dragged him away, so their owners could have some peace and privacy.

Adrien slowly lifted Marinette's chin, and she leaned in even closer.

Their lips finally touched for the first real time. The two held each other close, hoping the moment would never end. Neither noticed the cool rain that began falling down on them.

The power of their love was strong, and all was bliss.

* * *

_"Those two are made for each other." - Master Fu _

* * *

**The End! **

**I actually had so much fun writing this, I think I now officially have a new favorite OTP hehe **

**But seriously when are these two going to find out each other's identity?! It's driving me insane...I can't believe a show aimed for 9 year olds is affecting me this much **

**Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you have an awesome rest of your day! :)**


End file.
